1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for carrying beverage bottles. In particular the present invention relates to devices having straps which are connected to beverage bottles and held by the hands of the person carrying the beverage bottles or carried draped over and supported by another portion of the carrier's body such as the shoulder or the waist.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beverage bottles come in a large variety of shapes and sizes. Beverage bottles are commonly made of polymeric materials which do not shatter as glass containers do when dropped. Such polymeric beverage bottles are commonly made in large one, two, and three liter sizes which are heavy and difficult to carry by hand.
Such beverage bottles are commonly transported to beaches and other recreational areas from a vehicle to an area where the beverages are consumed. When individuals need to carry such bottles, beverage bottle carriers are needed to enable an individual to carry the bottles more easily than grasping the bottles individually by hand.
Beverage bottle carriers are known in the art. Exemplary of the Patents of the related art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,297,220; 4,678,221; 4,776,622; 5,096,246; 5,320,232; 5,437,401; 5,441,320; Re. 35,288; 5,603,545; 5,695,232; 5,735,562; 5,927,781; 6,029,870; and 6,352,235 B2.